


The Winds of Winter

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki in Westeros, Dragons, Gen, they'll all appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: As the Long Night comes, the Iron Bank of Braavos is placing bets on the destruction of the great seven houses of Westeros. The Representative meets up with a Targaryen bastard, and they go to the Wall to prove winter is coming. Akatsuki!Westeros.





	The Winds of Winter

_ The Iron Bank's nose knows no difference between blood and copper.  _

Kakuzu would have prefered to have met up with an actual, proper Targaryen, not some Blackfyre bastard who happened to look like every other royal in King’s Landing. 

Hidan was cloaked up in red dyed marten fur, hair slicked back with the sides shaved and plaited, like a warrior. His servants bowed and showed Kakuzu through to the Dragon’s Pit where the bastard Targaryen was sitting on the Dragon Pit’s Throne. 

“Is there a reason I’m meeting up with a bastard and not an actual, proper Targaryen?” He sat down on his cloak, and didn’t take his gloves off. His boots, made from the finest Dothraki horse leather, crunched up a bit as it was slowly beginning to cool down from being outside in the open.  

Kakuzu had never been to a cold Kings Landing. It was always nice and sunny whenever he came over for business trips from Braavos. The common folk were currently wearing shabby cloaks made from patches of anything woolly or warm they could find. Hidan smirked at the idea of an ugly foreign banker asking him stupid questions. The King had asked him to talk to him whilst he had other meetings going on.  _ Must have been desperate.  _

Kakuzu put his case down on his thighs, which must have been full of Gold Dragons, the currency used in Westeros. Hidan didn’t even look at the case. He had all the riches in Westeros he wanted, stemming from royalty. Kakuzu’s eyes lingered. 

Kings Landing always smelled awful, the sewage system was broken and people pissed in pots and threw them on the road. However, the guards took him up the Royal Way - anyone interested in the interests royal family went this particular way to not get mugged by the common folk or be seduced by pox ridden prostitutes. Not that Kakuzu would be interested in being with pox ridden prostitutes - they weren’t worth the money.  

Hidan scratched at his teeth and looked bored when Kakuzu explained why he was in Westeros. He then opened the case. It was indeed full of Gold Dragons, with a small section for Braavos paper currency in the corner. 

“At the Iron Bank, we hear many things,” Kakuzu begun to say, taking out a gold coin. “Lannisters, Starks, Martells - they don’t seem to be very pleased with the Targaryen family with their ignorance to the Long Winter coming. I’m here as the representative of the Iron Bank in Braavos. The loan your family needs to secure their people or they risk dying of starvation. Your family needs to prove they have the money to pay it back.” 

“Yeah they all say that,” Hidan did not sound very interested at all. “I say its fucking global warming, but that’s just me,” He nodded. “We bastards are always saying its caused by our Dragon’s fire. Maybe that could be the real reason for our continent to be freezing up?”

“You’re a bastard,” Kakuzu pointed out. “You don’t have a dragon.” 

Hidan stared for a mere second, then burst out laughing from his throne. 

“I have a dragon, fuck you! You gotta have Valyrian blood to be able to ride one. Do  _ you  _ have Valyrian blood? With that ugly mug, I think not.” Hidan flicked his nose up at the casual racist remark. “...Jashin is not a dragon to be fucking around with. The Lord of Light gave him to me as an egg in Dorne. Now on the subject of The Lord of Light, I just want to tell you that…”

_ Lord of Light?  _ Kakuzu groaned internally. A ridiculous religion made up in the Free Cities. Maidens of the religion dyed their hair red and supposedly lived for centuries. Maesters of the religion lived immortally, dodging death at every opportunity before being beheaded and dying of lack of nutrition. 

Hidan started to boast about the Lord of Light, which Kakuzu didn’t exactly listen. He wasn’t here for this; he was here for confirmation of gold. When Hidan finally decided to shut up after several minutes, Kakuzu prompted him again. “Dragon? Where is it, if you indeed have one?” 

“Jashin’s not here right now. Hanging out with his dragon brothers,” said Hidan. “There is a farm outside of the Vale of Arryn which dragons go to for their sheep and goats. So, Kakuzu. What are you really doing here?”

Kakuzu pulled out a single gold dragon coin. At this, the wind swept through the dragon’s pit, making it feel cold. “The King has requested an investment of ships, food from Essos for the Long Night upcoming, predicted to take five or so years. They are willing to get a loan for overseas farms, for ships that cut through Ice to deliver supplies - but not every house wants this as they have to pay a large sum to cover the loan lending fee and eventually, pay it back. The Targaryens don’t want to pay enough. The Lannisters are willing to pay but not to cover the Targaryens, the Tullys and the Martells claim they have enough only for a year and will only pay for four years. We are placing bets, you see, which house will crumble first. And to us, it will be clear it is House Targaryen.”

***

The King apologized for making him speak to Hidan. 

“No one else available was able to talk at the time. We did not want you to  _ think  _ none of us were unavailable. All those in House Targaryen know of the problems Westeros face for the coming winter months. My reports say we do not have any supplies to feed our people. However, as you are saying this is no reason for the Iron Bank to lend coins because simply the crown doesn’t have the extra cash to fund this, I have to say that if you mind staying for a while and going up to the North to prove for us we need it.” 

“Still, my King,” said Kakuzu, clipping his case shut, “Your funds do not cover the investment fee. However, I  _ may  _ consider a loan for the other families but not yours.” 

“I have given you proof of all  _ my  _ gold,” said the King. “We can pay your three hundred million back. I have offered you one million already.”

“We need more proof you need the money. The loan fee is fifteen million.” 

“Then you’re going to the Wall. Our ravens from there have come back in ice blocks. Reports have shown the Northern folk are slowly dying from the cold.” 

Kakuzu knew a bit about the geography of Westeros. It was less complex than Essos; as Westeros seemed to be only two countries while Essos was over ten. He knew Northern Westeros was always colder as it was nearer to the north pole. “How long does it take to get to this ‘Wall’?” 

“It takes one month to get to the North,” said the King. “Then a fortnight to the wall. And on a dragon, it would be ten hours. Now, if you excuse me. Deidara?” 

Another Targaryen had entered, this one with the signature Targaryen blond hair tied up in a top ponytail. He looked rather bored and was dressed in everyday clothes. He bowed slightly at the King and Kakuzu. “I have told Hidan our plans for him to go to the Uchiha’s Night’s Watch up on the Wall, yeah.” 

“Well, he’ll would be either pleased, or very angry, Deidara,” said the King. “Go and find him and bring him here. He’s going up there with our banker.” 

***

The Targaryen Bastard appeared, and was out of his furs and into a black and red Priest’s robe. It took half an hour to appear from wherever he was, and the King was not pleased. Also, he was wearing no shoes. 

“Where are your shoes?” the King questioned him. 

“Gave them to the poor.” 

The King rolled his eyes. “Sit down.” 

“Ew, you again,” Hidan said to Kakuzu as he joined alongside him in a wooden chair engraved with oak dragons. “What’s this shit about me going up North?” 

“Our banker here needs evidence of the Long Night coming. I also want you to go up to the Wall and look into joining the Uchiha’s Night Watch there.” 

“I think I’ll go to the wall… just to take a piss.” Hidan shrugged. “Why would I want to even go near them? What is a Night Watch?” 

“You have no choice. If you don’t go, I’ll be banishing you forever to there.” 

It took him a few seconds for Hidan to realise the King was being serious.  

“Fuck, no…” Hidan said under his breath, then looked directly at the King. “Why?” 

“I could give you a list of sins you have committed in the last thirty years of your life... Or maybe I’ll start with the most recent ones,” said the King, looking through his papers. “You’ve been banned from every brothel in King’s Landing for immoral behaviour. You’ve commanded your dragon to burn a Lannister alive at a jousting tournament. Our reputation is something we need to hold; you don’t seem to care.” The King glanced at Kakuzu. 

“He’s only a lowly Lannister, I don’t see what the fucking problem is, geez...” 

“You can preach your stupid Lord of Light up there.” Kakuzu supplied. “The Night’s Watch may not take a liking to you if you preach at the Wall.” 

“The - the wall? What’s at the wall besides a wall?” 

“Men, like yourself, who do wretched things. The Uchiha’s Night Watch. You may have my blood, but I don’t want your children.” 

“What do you want me to do? Marry my fucking cousin?” 

“I don’t think breeding will do you any good, Hidan.” said the King. Kakuzu silently agreed with him. He turned to Kakuzu. 

“You want proof you need the investments?” 

Kakuzu nodded. “Or the bank will not lend.” 

“You will go off to the wall, then.” 

***

Kakuzu was supposed to leave for the North fifteen minutes ago. He saw no sign of Hidan, or a dragon. Someone offered him a horse for fifteen Gold Dragons, but he declined. He asked Deidara, who was coming with them, if Hidan was around.” 

“Hmm,” Deidara said, looking up from bags of clay, “Try the nearest brothel. He’s banned, yeah.” 

Some people called brothels an investment, but Kakuzu had no interest in buying one. Up the Royal Way he found a dingy one behind a small chicken stand. 

Inside, he found Hidan, naked, and surrounded by several women. 

“You’re banned from brothels.” Kakuzu said as he entered. Hidan looked up. The women moved away, putting their clothes on. 

“You’re not.” Hidan pointed out. “And I’m not here to get my dick sucked. I’m here to heal.” 

“Why do you not wear shoes? The King gave you shoes when we saw him last.” 

“I gave them away.” 

“And yet you have all these riches for shoes.” 

“I pray to the Lord of Light… but I’m his loyal servant. Money means nothing. I’m here to heal a woman dying, if you want to see.”

With a click of his fingers, one of the servants carried in an obviously sick person, limp from illness. “Jashin is going to heal me through you, I hear.” The woman whispered when she was put on Hidan’s lap. She was sickly, with what seemed to be grayscale started to form on her face. “Greyscale... I hear cannot be cured… but will the Lord of Light, Jashin do it for me?” She put her hand on his face. “I’ll do anything. Blood will heal me.” 

“Of course,” Hidan pulled out his knife. “Let me.” 

“Thank you-”

With one swing, he slit her throat. Blood pooled out from the soaked bed and between his legs; the woman was clearly gone within a second. Kakuzu hardly raised his eyebrows. 

“Usually I play with his sacrifices,” said Hidan, getting up and putting some clothes on. He pushed her onto the wooden floor and the body was removed by another worker. He buttoned up his pants and put on his undershirt. “But I have no time.”  

“Those aren’t sacrifices, those are murder.” Kakuzu pointed out. 

“You tell the Lord of Light that,” said Hidan. “And they’ll cut off your head.” 

“I’m not going to get involved in Westeros politics.” said Kakuzu. He nodded before leaving. “Hurry up. I don’t like waiting.” 

“I’m off to the Wall. Spreading the Lord of Light. And take a piss on some Wildlings.”    
  



End file.
